Entirely Unexpected
by Lucy-CrazyUltraUltimateLunatic
Summary: A 22 year old Bren has reached a crises in his life, left behind and out of a broken relationship, Bren feels like life couldn't get any worse or could it? Sometimes old faces, can be entirely unexpected. R&R :3


**Authors note: **Since I haven't posted for this fandom for a few weeks, I've decided to dedicate a week of writing to you guys. So, if I get a request, I'll be more than happy to oblige! No rating restriction or no plot restriction, I'll write about anything! So, got a request you want me to write? Leave a review or pm me! I'll be checking regularly and checking constantly. X3 I hope you request something guys, my week off and I needed to do something lol.

The first story was requested by my lovely friend. x3 Bren/Medea, I asked her to pick the most randomest pairing she could think of and this was it. She wanted it in first person, so I did just that! Cx Hope you enjoy! Also, a sequel might happen. :P

* * *

**Entirely unexpected**

I wished my skin was thick, coated with a layer of iron that couldn't be penetrated but my skin was fragile, a frail surface that could be punctured. I was human and was susceptible to emotions that I convinced myself that I was too strong for but like I said, I was human.

I've reached the newest lows that a person could possibly go, drinking away my sorrows that came in a form of a vodka shot, tipping back the problems and swallowing them down in massive gulps that didn't do anything to sooth the burning in the back of my throat.

_'You're pathetic Bren! Grow some balls already!'_

I should have known not to date such a high maintenance that complains over everything, I knew I could bitch but this woman could take home the trophy for the most bitching a being could do. I wasn't the perfect guy, I was the opposite of her ideals but for some reason, she settled for me, maybe she wanted something new or someone she could relate to but that hadn't worked out all too well.

I ordered another shot, watching the yellowy substance pouring into the glass, brimming to the top, almost overflowing like my problems, just a few more drops to that glass and everything would have exploded, breaking the limit, something I wished I could do at times.

Drinking at a club, watching the misguided teens grinding against one another in a thick layer of sweat and listening to the shitty music was not my style, far from it. I was here only because I felt like I had no other place to go and everyone had moved on from their lives since our Monsuno days. We were entering a world as adults, progressing into adolescents that would slowly adjust to the world of 'growing up'

I preferred the days of having a heavy reasonability, protecting the world gave me a purpose, gave me a group that I dearly loved and people that made me smile but also made me frustrated. Those days slowly dwindled down into memories that were slowly fading, just barely recognizable under the amount of problems that mounted on my shoulders and firmly latched onto my life, refusing to leave.

Maybe that's why she had left me, I always thought too much into a situation and always overanalysed everything that was around me. With a sigh and ordered another shot, I was completely unaware that someone was approaching me, approaching me quickly.

"Well if isn't dearest Bren, all grown up into a stud." I knew my face scrunched up into the most impolite smile ever, reluctantly tugging at my lips and while forcing myself to at least be a gentlemen. "Crag, out of all the clubs in this town, you had to here." The source of my discomfort was none other than overly dressed woman in black, that didn't fit into image of youth that was dancing through the club and she didn't even look elegant, what else was I expecting?

"Looks like you have grown a spine darling but relax; I'm not here to cause any trouble." I clutched my glass tighter, rolling my eyes when she spoke, hardly believing such a thing. "You always cause trouble." I countered to that annoying voice that was thankfully drowned out by the beatings pounding in the club. "Why are you even speaking to me, Medea?" I was well aware that I was colder than my younger self and the drastic difference even surprised me sometimes.

Everyone had left me behind and I was the only one here without doing something incredible or moving onto something bigger.

Dax and Jinja were married, with a lovely girl on the way, settling down into marriage life. Chase took over his dad's job, making astounding discoveries in the world of Monsuno and mindboggling theories that was paving the world to a greater technology future. Beyal was there alongside him, I wasn't stupid and something was clearly going on between them, boiling to the surface when I had saw them, wanting to break free.

Where was I in all this? Nowhere, I didn't have a special place that was my own and I had no place in my friend's lives. Sure they'd call but that was it, I know I shouldn't feel so bitter about it and I hated myself at times for feeling like this. It wasn't right and that's why I didn't bother them with my misery. A 22 year old depressed that his life had gone to the dogs, I didn't have any balls and that woman was unfortunately right.

"For the smartest one out of your twerpy group, you don't seem like it." I came back slamming to reality, remembering where I was at the moment and who I was with and reminding me my life couldn't get any worse than this. "I'm not in the mood for any crap tonight Medea, it's been years, don't act like we're friends." I didn't bother to watch my tone of voice, this woman was annoying and I figured I could complain just for tonight.

"You remind me of myself." I blinked, that comment was unexpected, I'm sure my eyes had widened at that. "Sitting here all alone, no friends, wondering when life would get better." I could have sworn that Medea looked sad, those brown eyes wallowing with emotion that I didn't think I could possibly see. Her lips tightened just slightly, her eyes glancing into mine and it was kinda stupid to feel like those eyes were piercing right through me, like she could tell everything about me. I pushed down the awkward feeling, feeling somehow my privacy was just invaded and I suddenly felt vulnerable.

"Take a tip from me dearie, it doesn't get better, hold on to what you have, otherwise you'll like me, dishevelled up with no place to go." There is no way that I could relate to this woman, this woman that had stalked my friends, made suggestive glances at my best friend and was the queen of ditzy but yet, I felt like a tiny connection to what she was saying, reflecting on my own life that was going down that road. I shook my head, scoffing.

"Look, I know you like to mess with people but Medea, I don't need a councillor, I don't need pity and my life is great." Those words felt hollow, bare, that life didn't exist and neither did that smile that I tried to force myself into feeling. "Who're you trying to fool, yourself?" I felt anger quicken in my veins, I came here tonight to forget, not be reminded and this woman was making a mistake in trying to talk to me. "Why the hell you even talking to me?"

"Calm down with the angsty problems, I.. came here to talk to someone, you look beaten up." I didn't dignify that with a response, shrugging. "Believe me, a life filled with disappointment, loneliness and bitterness won't make your problems any smaller. People don't bother to look me as a genuine human, just someone they can mock or use in some way. I've always wanted to go out in a glorious battle, to have a final moment of where I had triumphed but I failed."

I placed the empty class on the bar counter, watching the tiny droplets of yellow skid down over the clear surface, it was apparent now that I really didn't know anything about her. "Sorry." Was all I could really say, having a heart to heart with the leader of dark spin hadn't been on my agenda today. "I'm sorry for.. being a jerk, I've just gotten out of a bad relationship." I whispered in a hushed voice, hoping that'd make up for all the crap I had said tonight.

"I'm used to it more than you'd know kid." I frowned, from being cold, to lying and now to feeling sad, what emotion was gonna come next? I thought, watching while Medea had sat down next to me, sliding herself up onto a stool. "So, why did you break up with your girlfriend? Or boyfriend."

I tched, arching an eyebrow in annoyance and shooting a pretty fired up glare towards her. "Girlfriend, we broke up 'cause she thought I was pathetic, I didn't make enough money and I wasn't up to her standards." I reassumed back to my earlier cold mask, not feeling so guilty anymore.

"Was this woman blonde?" That also knocked me off focus, was that a joke or something? "To give up someone like you, stupid move." I felt flattered for the comment but.. it was awkward, hearing that. "She wanted better and I'm obviously not what she wanted." I responded, watching the club dying down, slowing down from the raging beats into a more soothing one, people were starting to exit the club, how long had it been since I was sitting here?

"I'm not gonna boast your ego but seem like an okay guy." I felt my cheeks tinge with a bit of red, flushing and it was nice to be complimented, y'know, to be acknowledged, that my existence mattered. What surprised me most about tonight what I had said next, "You seem like an okay woman, a bit crazy but okay."

She laughed, it wasn't the broken kind, all dried up chuckles but a soft, gentle laugh that was drawn from her lips. I wanted to see more of this side of Medea, not the crazy 'I'm gonna battle you Medea' but the one I had seen tonight. "Careful Bren, I'm sure your friends wouldn't like you get to get buddied up with an enemy." As far as I was concerned, they had easily cut me off from their lives, I was entitled to do my own thing. "Who said I just wanted to be buddies?"

And that there was my cue to go crawl underneath a rock, hide away and pretend I hadn't just asked the queen of craziness out on a date or implying anything of the kind. "Are.. you asking me out?" I adverted my gaze, ignoring how her voice went from the confident woman to a more genuinely sounding girl, one that was surely surprised. "M-maybe..?" I had to say that didn't I? Making it worse, making it just so friggin worse, why couldn't I-

"I guess that'd be enough to repay me for listening to your problems." The smugness came back, jolting back into her body and I found myself smiling at that, there were so many sides to Medea I didn't think existed, she was so like me in so many ways. "Don't get over confident." I smirked playfully at her, she smiled back and I pushed the glass away from me, I didn't need it anymore and what I did need was something entirely unexpected.

* * *

That end's that lol, Uhm, so let me know how you thought of this. XD

Every review, view or favorite is appreciated!

_Love_

**_~LH_**


End file.
